


Necessary Communication

by thecookiemomma



Series: A Little Fishy [7]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e14 Kill House, Episode: s10e12 Shiva, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shiva and Kill House, the two men reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Communication

After Jackie Vance's funeral, Gibbs drove home, tired and wrung out. He sighed and got mostly undressed and laid down on his bed, pulling out his cell phone. It was only a moment later that he was speaking to his lover. “G.” He kept to English, not really caring. 

“Jet.” Gibbs knew by the tone of the man's response that he'd had a fairly hard time of it as well. 

“Country's too damn big.” Jethro complained, wishing the two of them could live closer. “Need you tonight.” 

“I could use being around you too.” G sighed, and Gibbs heard a rustling in the background. 

“What happened?” He decided to let the younger man go first. 

“Nearly lost our Yelena.” Gibbs could hear several layers of meaning in the one sentence. His lover was tired, frustrated, angry, worried, and had no outlet. “Damn fucking kill house.” 

“Team was in a kill house?” Gibbs knew of them. He'd been in them a time or two in his experience. “What was Yelena doin' there? She's not field.” 

“Yeah. Whole damn team was selling out to the Cartel. The FNG didn't want to go along with it, since he was expecting a baby.” G chuckled, a mirthless laugh. “We thought he was the mole until he died. Then, I left Yelena there to figure out a technical thing, and they snatched her up.” 

“Damn.” Gibbs shifted on the bed, getting more comfortable. “Went to the funeral today. Damn hard.” 

“Yeah?” G asked, giving Gibbs space to reply. “Tough to see someone else going through it.” It was a statement, not a question. “Kids okay?” 

“As they can be, I think.” Gibbs just saw them tucked into Vance's SUV, quiet and subdued. “Least they made it.” He couldn't help feeling just slightly jealous that Leon had his kids. 

“That might make it rougher for Vance. He'll have something to focus on, but...” G knew him so well. 

“True.” Gibbs sighed. “You got any free time? It's your turn.” 

“I do, actually. Would you like me to use it? It hasn't been that long...” 

“Think we need it. If you want, I can talk to Mama Owl for ya.” 

“No, Hetty and I have an understanding. I let her know I'm going apeshit, and she lets me find a way to deal with it.” G snorted in real amusement. 

“Understand. Want me t' talk t' someone over at Andrews? Bet they've got somethin' goin' this way.” 

“I wouldn't mind that, no.” 

“Lemme do that, then, and I'll text you the info.” 

“Sounds good. See you soon, Love.”  
Gibbs grunted his agreement and hung up, making the arrangements.

* * *

G justified his trip on the military flight by agreeing to courier a few sensitive documents so the normal courier could stay home for his child's birth. His wife was very close to her due date and they were nervous about him leaving for so long. After G handed off the documents to the Deputy Director, he strode down to the Bullpen.

“Agent Callen!” Tony greeted him with a broad smile. “What brings you to the more respectable side of the country?” 

“Really?” G smirked and looked at his lover's 2IC. “I had a couple days to take, and the normal courier is expecting a kid. Well, his wife is.” 

“Be kinda hinky if he was.” Gibbs grinned at Callen, and moved to embrace him. “You mind?” 

“As long as they don't bother me endlessly about it, no. They're your family, Jet. I can't deny them that. Besides, my team pretty much knows.” 

“Got that, DiNozzo?” Gibbs glared over at his SFA, and G did too. G saw the realization cross his face. 

He chuckled when Tony held his hands up and backed up a bit. “Got it, Boss.” 

“C'mon, G.” Gibbs nodded toward the door. “Let's go down and talk to Abs.” G followed him into the elevator, and Gibbs flipped the switch. “Glad you could make it,” he sighed before moving to cover G's smaller body with his own. He leaned in to kiss him gently. “Can't do much, but needed that.” 

“Yeah, me too,” G grinned. “Come on. Our Mistress of the Dark is probably expecting us if your team is as gossipy as ours.” 

Gibbs chuckled and flipped the switch again.

* * *

When they arrived downstairs, Abby was testing the ballistics of a gun for another case, so the two men hung back until they could make themselves known without endangering her. “Abbs.” Jethro held up his hand.

“Gibbs! Why are you down here? I found something out, but it's not for your team, so you shouldn't be down here. Something is very wrong with the universe.” She looked over at Bert, then back at her gun, then toward Gibbs, and that's when Gibbs saw the recognition in her eyes. “G Callen!” She pulled off her protective glasses and earmuffs, and threw herself at his lover, enfolding him in a tight hug.

“Be careful, Abby-girl, or Jethro might growl at you. He gets jealous easily, you know.” 

Jethro could feel himself get a little embarrassed. “Callen,” he growled, then regretted it when G grinned at him. He had forgotten what his growl did to his lover. 

Meanwhile, Abby was jumping up and down, having let go of G. “Oooh, this is so cool, Bossman! And the idea of you two together? Hot.” She grinned, flapping her her hands in front of her face. 

“No ideas, Abs. Like the man says, I get jealous.” Jethro grinned and leaned over to kiss his favorite lab rat on the temple. 

“Now who's gonna get jealous,” G deadpanned, and Jethro chuckled. “C'mon, Jet. Let's go.” 

“Oooh,” Abby started to say something, probably something completely embarrassing, and Jethro just looked at her. She fell silent, putting her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes, and probably thinking the thought really hard. Jethro rolled his eyes at her antics, and held his chuckle until the lab doors were shut. 

It didn't take them long to get out to the Challenger, and when they did, G threw his bag into the seat, slid into it, and sighed. “I missed you. This is hard.” It was a rare admission from the normally tight-lipped man, and Jethro cherished it. 

“Yeah.” He agreed with it, too. “Don't have long left in me. Couplea years max. I could come out there...” He slid into the seat and started the car. 

“Don't be stupid. You own a house out here. Your life's here. Your friends...” G reached over, settling his hand on Gibbs' thigh. “Besides. You'd hate California. You've got everything here.” 

“Not worth shit alone.” Gibbs replied, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward said home. “You hungry? I could feed ya.” 

“Not really. I've got something else on my mind, actually.” G grinned, and Jethro knew exactly what the man meant. 

“Could do that, yeah.” He sped up a little, moving around a car and zipping down the highway. Instead of being scared, G just laughed. “Some things never change.” 

“Damn right.”

* * *

It took about the same amount of time to get to his house, which annoyed Gibbs to no end. Callen snickered in the seat beside him, featheirng his fingers on Jet's thigh.

“Gregoriy...” Gibbs' voice was pleading, and G relented. “It's just five more minutes. Gimme that, and we'll make it worth our while.” 

“I can do that. Though, on stakeouts, Sammy usually gives me something to suck on.” G felt bad when he realized how his words sounded. “Suckers. Candy.” 

Gibbs glared over at him, and G grinned at the intense expression. “Better be.” 

G switched to Romanian, liking the sound better. “ _There's only one person I'll do that for._ ” 

They pulled into the driveway, and stepped quickly into the house, almost as sure and quick as if they were doing a takedown. “Lock the doors, Gibbs. I don't want your team coming in. Where do you want me?” 

“Underneath me, dumbass...” Gibbs snarled, reaching over to jiggle at the lock to get it to work. 

“Well, duh, but on the couch, or upstairs?” 

“Upstairs. Guest room.” 

By the time Gibbs finished locking the door, G was on the bed and naked. There would be time enough for slow and sweet later. G lay on the bed, hand on his hard cock, watching his lover enter the room.

"Didn't take you long," Gibbs grinned, shucking his clothes and sliding up to wrap his body around G's own.

"Didn't see the point in wasting time," G answered, grinning, causing Gibbs' face to relax for the first time since G had seen him. G rolled a little, sticking his nose in Gibbs' neck.

"Point," Jet replied, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Mind if we lay here and snuggle for a couple of minutes before we do much else?"

G shook his head without moving it from its spot, causing Jet to shiver, G hoped from pleasure. "Be fine with me," he spoke up loud enough that he could be heard. "We've got the time."

"Yeah, Gibbs sighed, tightening his hold just a little bit. "Glad you're okay, Griegory. Too damn dangerous."

"That's rich," G was slightly annoyed, but he understood where his man was coming from.

"For both of us," the soft reply came quickly, and G knew that was his lover's way of apologizing.

"Yeah," he'd acknowledge that. "Miss you," he sighed into the other man's neck.

That got a grunt. After they'd been still for a few minutes, G started licking on the skin near his mouth.

"No marks tonight, _rybka_ ," his lover reminded him, his voice dropping into the lower register.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." G looked up at the man and gave him his best shit-eating grin.

That did it. Gibbs rolled on top of him and took his mouth in a hard, fiery kiss. They began groping each other, grasping skin and clinging tightly to each other, completely aware of how close they both came to death every damn day. That had been proven too many times lately, and both men craved the reassurance. 

When they broke for air, Jethro gazed directly in to G's eyes and stroked one finger along his cheek. "Don't wanna lose you, _rybka_. Can't lose you." He sounded desperate, and all G knew to do was to hold on.

"I'm here, Jet. I'm here." He angled his head up to kiss him again, this time, slow and deep. “Want you in me, Jet. Please?” He knew he sounded plaintive, but he didn't care. “Fuck me well. I'm not going anywhere tomorrow, except maybe to trail you around like a lost puppy...” He sighed. 

Gibbs chuckled, rolling off him enough to reach over to get the lube. He held up the box of condoms. “Need these?” G's comment on trailing behind him got a sarcastic reply. “Won't be much different than havin' DiNozzo there.” 

“No,” G replied to his question first, then narrowed his eyes. “It damn well better be different, Marine. Or I _will_ pull him into a dark corner and ...” His words were swallowed by a tongue sliding gently into his mouth. 

“ _Tohka_ can trail after me all he wants like a little puppy. You are my _rybka_ , my only.” Jet snarled at him when he'd pulled away to begin preparing his ass. He was gentle but quick. It didn't take too long until Jethro was sliding completely in, lowering his body over G's own. 

“Yeah...” G forgot all about jealousy and worry. _This_ was what he needed. He needed his lover, and the touch of skin on his own, the slick and slide of his lover's cock inside of him... it was perfect.

* * *

After they'd gotten all cleaned up, Jethro grabbed the other man, pulling him close, draping him across his body. He was almost asleep when he heard the other man's voice.

“You'd really give up everything here for me?” 

“Damn heartbeat,” Jethro replied, voice rough and muzzy from the endorphins and encroaching sleep. 

“Well, damn.” G snuggled his head down, shifting a little more, and sighed. “Me too, Jethro, me too.” 

Jethro grunted, letting his young lover know he had heard and understood, and drifted off, arms around the other man.


End file.
